(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agents, comprising oligomers, polymers or copolymers, which comprise a specific structural element and in addition a compound that preferably carries at least one cationic charge and is absorbed on hard and/or soft surfaces of substrates, as well as the use of such agents. The invention further relates to a conditioning substrate and processes for conditioning textiles as well as for treating substrate surfaces.
(2) Description of Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98
The European Patent applications EP 0 998 911 A2, EP 0 982 313 A2 and EP 0 982 022 A2 of General Electric describe non-volatile polymers, copolymers or oligomers of siloxanes, in which one or more organic substituents are derived from specific alcohols, aldehydes, ketones or ester groups, which lend specific advantageous properties to the siloxanes themselves and also to compositions into which the respective siloxanes have been incorporated.
However, it is ignored how one can provide agents according to EP 0 998 911 A2, EP 0 982 313 A2 and EP 0 982 022 A2 which are characterized in that the compounds, present in said agents, are better absorbed on the substrates to be treated with the agent.